Do not be yourself in the evening
by legendary white wing
Summary: This happens when the cut and full


Do not be yourself in the evening

One evening during a training, Mikey was still funny but this time the cup was full his brothers like his father was fed up with his lack of serious, Leo decided the scolded  
\- MIKEY its enough for me and the others are fed up that you make funny its no longer makes anyone laugh!  
\- but Leo ..!  
\- no but either or become more serious or you will never part of our team!  
\- STOP LÉO HIS NOT BECAUSE WE WILL DESTROY THE LAST BASE OF THE KRAANG TO TELL ME SAY TO BE SERIOUS, I DO WHAT I WANT!  
\- HO YOU LOWER THE SOND !  
-NOT THIS TIME LEO YOU WILL NOT PLAY THE BAD BROTHER WITH ME !  
-THAT ENOUGH MY SON, Michelangelo goes to your room you are punished until you are calmed!  
\- pff evidently his always the same who is punished!  
\- What are you saying?  
\- NOTHING !  
Crazy with rage Mikey went into his room and he slammed it so hard that even the walls were trembling, the three other brothers continued their training and Mikey, who was alone with a heart full of anger, decided that he himself would destroy the last base of kraang,it change, He took his two nunchaku, left a note on his bed, then left without saying anything, and without anyone seeing him.  
In the dojo the training was finished  
\- it was very well my sons, Leonardo tell me more about your plan?  
\- we know it is the TCRI and that to destroy the place it is necessary to destroy the fuel cell and what tells me that the kraang must protect it well, the plan its to infiltrate the TCRI Found the fuel cell destroy it and farewell the kraang!  
\- its a very good plan my son, .. you should go see Michelangelo!  
\- I know not master he deserved his punishment no ?  
\- as even must confess that his the first time he answers you with so much anger does not resemble him!  
\- You are right my son also I was surprised of the change of behavior of Michelangelo, to believe that also his cup was full, but his was filled with rage and hatred by force that it is said to stop Make the fun!  
\- ho I think I was too strong with him you're right master I'll go apologize!  
Leo went to Mikey's room he knocked on the door but he had no answer he opened the door and he took an expression of fear when he saw that little brother was not there saw a small sheet on the bed with a little word  
(I bid you farewell and I never wish to see you again)  
He called his brother and father to see the word  
\- Mikey but what I did ...!  
\- my sons go quickly to fetch him before he does a stupid thing!  
The three brothers quickly went up to the surface and they were looking for their little brother all over the city until suddenly he heard a big explosion, it was the tower of the TCRI and he understood right away that only Mikey could do that And he was afraid that he might be hurt or even worse, and he went to the tower, waited for the smoke to dissipate, and he went at full speed to the summit  
\- MIKEY, MIKEY YOU ARE?  
\- COME ON LITTLE BROTHER ANSWER US !  
\- Guys looked I found this!  
\- its well a shuriken has Mikey, ... Donnie you believe Mikey is ...!  
\- ... I .. I don't now know Leo, I'm very worried too, but I'm sure he's fine!  
\- Leo if ever Mikey and hurt I swear you'll have to deal with me!  
\- Raph if you knew how I hate to have shouted at him ... its my fault sniff MIKEY I BEG YOU FORGIVE ME!

\- easy Leo breathes, do not give up we'll find it !  
Suddenly he saw a paper plane coming towards them, Raph took him in. He had a word from Mikey, he told the other he was alive and that the word was saying he had to go to the park at midnight. Three brother relieved to know their little brother alive, he was going right away to the park since midnight was in ten minutes, and he waited until Donnie saw a shadow under a tree appear it was Mikey but the killer whale 'He showed himself under the light of the full black moon he had bandage and a black mask, Mikey looked more like an enemy soldier than his brother  
\- Mi .. Mikey it really you?  
\- yes his me!  
\- you've gone to the other side?  
\- no be not ridiculous I know that my new held makes believe that but no!  
\- so its really you who destroyed the last kraang base I'm impressed!  
\- thank you !  
\- Mikey ... .I'm- sorry to have you screaming!  
\- your apologise will not serve to erase what happend , and especially I have made my decision, I leave!  
\- What? No Mikey I beg you if you leave, life will have no meaning without you!  
\- who will make us laugh, who will joke us, who will remind us that in life it does not always have to be serious?  
\- Mikey if you go ... .I kill myself because I could never live without you, you hear me, NEVER!  
Mikey lowered his head, his brother saw tear fell and he run to them and he took it in their arms he reassured him it tells him that it loves him and that it wants to find their little brother, his smile and he makes step back he used a smoke bomb to become again the Mikey player with his smile full of joy  
\- you know what you're Mikey, when you see you smile like that?  
\- no !  
\- you are our sun!  
\- aww Raph!  
\- Mikey I .. I would make sure not to scold you again!  
\- Leo ... me on my side I would do my best to do more idiot training!  
\- as you tell me, you do what you want as long as you are happy!  
Mikey smiled and went home with their precious ray of sunshine.

END


End file.
